Forever and Always
by xXx Angel-Eyes xXx
Summary: Love. It can be so complicated and yet it can be of the best thing in the world. I've witnessed it firsthand from some of my closest friends around me. So what exactly is about to happen when I ask my girlfriend Kimiko to marry me? – Axel. WARNING: Axel/OC, Zexion/Naminé and Roxas/Xion.
1. Garbage Stomping 101 Part 1

**Forever and Always**

**Chapter 1**

**Garbage Stomping 101**

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This story is rated T due to slight suggestive themes and its AU. The pairings are Axel and my OC, Kimiko, Zexion/Naminé and Roxas/Xion. This will probably mostly be worked from Axel's POV but that is subject to change. I also want to note that in this story both Roxas and Xion are fifteen years old in this story, and just so there's no confusion all the rest of the characters are all over eighteen years old.

**0.0.0**

**Axel's POV**

_Drip... Drip..._

_Huh..._

_Drip... Drip... Drip..._

_Uhm... hmm..._

_I watched the greasy spiraling goo as I held it from its source as it twisted and turned as it slowly made its descent towards the surface of the shiny pristine table as I prepared_ _to grab it and then-_

"_Axel_," _Ooops..._ I quickly snapped the stringy cheese up before it had made contact as my girlfriend's voice cut in warningly as she strummed her fingers across the polished surface. "you're not listening again are you?"

"Of course I am, Kimi," I fibbed as I looked away and avoided making eye contact with her as I managed to answer through a mouthful of the gooey cheese.

Kimiko sighed.

I quickly swallowed it then asked in earnest, "What?"

"You're going to end up making a mess again aren't you?" Kimiko asked warily as she watched me her arms firmly folded across her chest.

"Ugh, no," I said feigning a smile tried my best to sound convincing as I pushed my plate of pizza away from me.

Kimiko's tone changed as she asked sweetly, "So, you really don't mind do you?"

_Hmm, I guess things aren't __**that**__ bad after all... So why not just agree with her? It's not like it's going to hurt anything to please her, in fact it'll probably just make things __**better**__ between the two of us._

"Nope, fine with me, Babe," I agreed to whatever it was that she wanted.

Kimiko hopped off her chair as she embraced me from behind and murmured into my ear, "You're such a sweetheart, Ax,"

I smiled smugly as I returned her hug. _Huh, not bad __**at**__ all..._

"Oh, and don't worry, she'll only be staying here for about three months," Kimiko replied happily as she kissed my cheek, my eyes widening as I heard those words slowly sink in, and the next thing I knew I was watching her as she happily skipped off down the hall.

_Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. What did I just get myself into? And __**what am I now**__, chopped liver...? _

_Pfft. We've been together for like what, nearly a year now, and now this...? _

**_Nngh_**_..._

_Hah! Well I guess it's about time I stepped things up a notch then..._

"Er, umm, Kimi," I called after her as I stumbled to my feet sending the cardboard box gliding off the table followed by a resounding 'PLOP' kinda noise.

_Huh... Wouldn't ya know it...? _I scratched my head as I stood there for a moment and observed the little mess I had created. _So, she was right after all..._

_Mind you it wasn't exactly a __**little**__ mess... _The pizza had in fact landed face down on the sandy white tile and managed to splatter in a wide crimson arc across the floor.

"Axel? What was that noise I just heard?" I heard her call out from the hallway.

"****," I muttered under my breath as I quickly tied my hair back and scooped up the mess as I called out, "Nothing Babe, you just go back to whatever it was that you were doing,"

"Are you sure?" I heard her voice as it echoed from afar once again.

"Positive," I blurted out as I grabbed the white kitchen towel from off the fridge's handle then flung it on the floor as I hurriedly proceeded to mop up the mess with my foot.

_Well, that worked... _I picked up the stained towel as I held out in front of me as I refrained from flinching from the sight of it. **_Yeesh_**... _sorta..._

I quickly stashed it in a nearby hamper in the adjoining room and grabbed the pizza box quickly as I dashed outside then dumped it into the garbage can.

"Hah," I smirked in triumph as I turned to go back in. "she'll never know now,"

I froze as I heard a familiar voice. "Axel? What'd you just do?"

_****..._

I spun around a wide grin plastered on my face. "Roxas. So, what exactly brings you here lil' buddy?"

"I'm not _that_ stupid dumb***." Roxas replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms across his chest. "What'd you do? Get yourself in trouble again?"

"No, I was just taking the garbage out," I reached over and cracked the garbage can lid open a hair a wide smirk spread across my lips as I asked, "Wanna check?"

"Ugh," Roxas pinched his nose as he grumbled disgustedly, "no thanks, that's disgusting."

"Well I did try to warn ya you know," I laughed as I swung the door open.

"Don't even go there you ***hole."

"What?" I asked innocently as Roxas brushed past me.

"So, what really brings you here?" I asked as I leaned on the back of the couch.

Roxas shrugged. "I dunno, just curious what you guys are up to I guess,"

I arched a slender red brow knowingly. "What? Are you curios about Kimiko's friend _Xion_, that I happen to know that you have a crush on?"

Roxas clenched his fists together, holding them tauntly by his sides and shouted, "I do not!"

"Yep, uh-huh, you just keep telling yourself that lil' buddy," I replied cunningly as I continued to watch the boy as he glowered angrily at me.

"Urgh!" grumbled Roxas as he stomped his foot furiously.

_Yep... Typical fifteen year old boy..._

"Oh, hey. Hi Roxas," replied Kimiko as she entered the room her purse in hand. "Roxas? Is something the matter?"

"Nah, he's fine," I smirked as I answered her for him. "Uh, Kimiko where are you off to all of a sudden?" I asked as I approached her.

Kimiko handed me a heaping stack of newspapers as I looked at them then dumbfounded for a second then asked, "What's this for?"

"I want you to throw them away silly," replied Kimiko as she kissed me on the cheek. "and as for your question, I'm going to pick up Xion and I should be back shortly."

_Ooooh... _I looked down at the ginormous stack of papers I was holding in my arms. _Hah! Perfect. All the better __**for**__ me. This will cover that atrocious mess that I'd created in the garbage can completely!_

I grinned as I snapped out of my reverie and then answered my girlfriend, "Oh, right, _Xion_. We can't forget about her, now could we _Roxas_?"

_Roxas on the other hand caught my subtle hint and scowled at me all the more. Hmm, if only looks could kill..._

I barely heard Roxas as he muttered under his breath, "You are _soo_ dead Axel,"

I smirked as I brushed by the irate kid, papers in hand and chuckled inaudibly as I stepped outside and dumped the papers on top of the icky mess that I'd previously created.

_Which by the looks of it, the garbage can was starting to get pretty **** full actually if you asked me. _I shrugged. _Oh, well it's not going to hurt anything..._

As I opened the door and walked in there stood a visibly fuming Roxas right smack in front of me. _And of course this it what you get when you combine the fact that he's a fifteen year old boy with a spitfire attitude. _

_Yep, that's definitely Roxas for ya._

I strolled right past him before he could say anything and cranked up the stereo, thus blocking out his inevitable rant that I'd already expected as I picked up a few odds and ends to throw away as I grinned in spite of myself.

_Yeah, I remember those good 'ol days back when I was teenager..._

_I reached down below to open the cupboard to throw away the miscellaneous items that I'd collected, and when I opened it I was greeted with a not so welcome sight, it was kinda horrifying actually... __**Aghh**__, __**why**__ did it __**have**__ to be __**me**__? And there it was right smack before my very eyes, the garbage that was **** near about to overflow right over the edge of the can, which obviously left me one choice, to stomp down the trash in the other garbage can outside, because Kimiko's garbage pick-up date wasn't until next week... __**Ugh**__, __**why me**__? __**Why**__?_

"Is there a problem Axel?" asked Roxas as he peered over my shoulder appearing amused by my unpleasant reaction which caused me to flinch as I tried my best to hide it from him.

_Actually, yes... Kimiko and I were getting ready to go on a date tonight, but was I going to let him know that? **** no! Well, __**aside**__ from __**the obvious fact that I'd decided to wear white today **__and that I really __**didn't**__ want to do this because I didn't bring a spare change of clothes. And especially not after what had just happened a few minutes ago! **** no!_

I turned to face Roxas with a probably more than obvious **** eating grin, "No," I feigned. "does it look like it? I'm just going take this out and stomp it down so that it fits."

"Axel, you're such a dumb***. You wearing white today and you're actually going to that?" sniggered Roxas, covering his mouth with one hand as he tried to stifle his laughs.

"Actually," I paused for a moment. _What else was I going to say? I Axel Flurry, was __**not**__ about to go back on __**my**__ word. _"yeah."

"Pfft," jeered Roxas. "cut the crap Axel, I know you guys have a date later tonight."

"How did you know that?" I asked suddenly taken aback.

"_Pfft. Did _you really think it was just coin coincidence that I just showed up here? Kimiko called me over to keep her friend Xion company while you guys went out on your date tonight," replied Roxas smugly.

My jaw dropped. _Uhm... Okay, yeah... That's actually does make a lot of sense now that I think about it..._

"Here, just give me that and let me do it you idiot," ordered Roxas as he took the overflowing bag from my hands.

"Haha, do you think you can handle that short stuff?" I asked jokingly as I stood before Roxas.

"Just keep running your mouth and I'll be letting you do it," Roxas retorted sharply.

_******* him off certainly wasn't about to get me anywhere... So I'd best quit with the wisecracks while I'm still ahead..._"Uh, okay, thanks Roxas." I replied as I shut my mouth.

"Whatever. Just remember you owe me, okay?" replied Roxas as he lugged it outside.

"Sure thing, and thanks again!" I called out after him as the door closed behind him. "And I really am sorry about what happened earlier!"

"Huh, I dunno if he heard that last part... Ah, oh well. I'll just make sure to tell him again when he comes back in," I said as I cranked up the music up even louder. "until then, I think I'm going to just jive to this music for a while I do some vacuuming for Kimi." I then walked over to closet and grabbed the vacuum and started with my new task at hand.

**To be continued**


	2. Garbage Stomping 101 Part 2

**Forever and Always **

**Chapter 2**

**Garbage Stomping 101 **

**Part 2**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any shape or form. All rights belong to Square Enix and Disney or to those who created it.

**Author's Note:** This story is rated T due to slight suggestive themes and its AU. The pairings are Axel and my OC, Kimiko, Zexion/Naminé and Roxas/Xion. This will probably mostly be worked from Axel's POV but that is subject to change. I also want to note that in this story both Roxas and Xion are fifteen years old in this story, and just so there's no confusion all the rest of the characters are all over eighteen years old.

**0.0.0**

"You've got be ******* kidding me," said Roxas as he stood in front of the garbage can that appeared to be nearly brimming over the top with a fresh mound of papers jutting out precariously.

"Why? Why did he have to go and add more?" replied Roxas as he set the new large white bag down as he flipped the large can's grey plastic lid open.

He peered over the edge of the deck and muttered, "Huh, no railing and it appears that the ground is a tad bit sloped also," he shrugged before hopping on top the mess. "Mhm, oh well, here goes nothing,"

"Aghh!" shouted Roxas as he made a minor slip upon landing. He quickly regained his balance as he stabilized himself against one of the main beams on the porch. "Huh, this isn't too bad," Roxas replied at last as he let go of the board and stomped one foot further into the deep stack of papers beneath him.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Roxas mumbled as he began to hop up and down a couple of times crushing it a bit more and more.

He suddenly stopped when he saw a crimson color as it slowly surfaced and started to taint the edge of the papers as he briefly gawked at it. "What the heck?" Roxas shrugged his shoulders then replied, "Well this isn't gonna get done all by itself, so oh well," he then continued to jump up and down on it harder.

Little by little his sneakers started to become tainted by the red substance as it began to splatter and Roxas grumbled roughly under his breath, "Axel, what in the **** did you put in here?"

He stopped for a moment as he imitated his best friend's voice irritably, "Oh, nothing."

"Hmph, I really don't think I want to know now. Stupid _****_***! Aagh!" cried Roxas as he lost his footing and slipped in the gloppy substance as the garbage can started to waver precariously. Roxas quickly caught his balance as stood haphazardly in the middle of the garbage can.

"I've about had enough of this," Roxas grumbled as he reached one leg out for the deck, but instead he missed and landed on his butt on top of the smelly trash.

"Huh?" Roxas was suddenly aware that his hands were wet for some odd reason due to some sort of unknown gloppy substance that he could feel in between his fingers. He turned his head away from them as he lifted them in front of his face and hesitantly peeked at them from the corner of one eye. "Urgh, this gotta be some sorta sauce or something, gross," he wrinkled his nose in disgust as he dislodged a large chunk of tomato out then yelled, "Axel! You idiot get your ******* *** out here!" he yelled.

"Axel? Axel?!" he hollered.

**0.0.0**

"Mmm-hmm," I was humming along to the beat of the tune as I was still vacuuming the fluffy white carpet in my own sort of rhythm with the music.

I paused as I made my way towards the guest room to tackle it next. "Huh? Wonder what's taking Roxas so long?" I paused for a moment contemplating on whether I should have any doubts or not. I shrugged my shoulders. "Nah, I'm sure he's just fine, he's a big boy."

"I think I'll just turn the music up a tad bit more," I turned towards the stereo as I made my way towards it, "besides, I don't think anyone's really going to notice it and come knocking on the front door or something."

**0.0.0**

Roxas reluctantly assessed his outfit to see if any further damage had been done. As he did this he plucked up a thin greasy object from off of his behind. "Pepperoni? I've got freaking pepperoni stuck on my rear end?!"

"Ok, that's it! I'm getting out of here once and for all!" he shouted as hastily stood and nimbly regained his footing as the garbage can swayed dangerously back and forth as its wheels slowly lurched down the tiny little slop as Roxas' arms pinwheeled in an unsuccessful attempt to keep it from toppling as he shouted, "****!"

The garbage fell completely backwards, landing on its lid which was the only thing that kept it propped up in a peculiar manner, preventing it from making contact with the ground as Roxas remained lodged the rest of the trash came tumbling down on him as he put his hands up in defense and shouted," No, no, no!"

Now thoroughly coated in a fresh layer of slimy filth Roxas screamed from the top of his lungs, "Axel! You ******* dimwit!"

Roxas peered over the edge as it balanced itself on its lid still suspended in mid-air, "This is worse than one of those **** _******* _rides from Happy Horror Land or something,"

Then Roxas' eyes went wide as it landed with a 'THUD' as the rest of its contents including the blonde came crashing down in a heap. After it landed Roxas had managed to roll off to one side unscathed.

Roxas carefully pressed his palms into the moist mixture of grass and stony pebbles as he slowly stood up and regained his footing. He ran one hand through his hair and pulled out a glob of the stringy cheese. "Aagh! No, no, no! Why do my clothes have to be tan, black, and white?!" he shouted pulling the edge of his shirt out a bit so he could view the fresh stains.

He glared angrily at the garbage can then at the untouched bag that still remained on the porch and he kicked the shiny grey plastic and shouted, "That's it! I don't give a flying ****!"

He then marched straight up to the porch his hand coating the knob with the greasy substance and opened it as he searched for his target.

**Axel's POV**

"Oh hey, Rox," I looked up as I turned off the vacuum cleaner my eyes going wide as I took in his appearance. I fought to keep a straight face as a refrained laughing and asked, "what on earth happened to you?"

"_Where. Were. You?_" he growled through clenched teeth.

"Hold on a sec," I said as I turned the music down. "I was right here, all you had to do was just come and get me,"

"Oh really? _How_? How was _I_ supposed to do that when _I_ was on some carnival ride from **** and _you_ couldn't hear me?!" he snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy lil' buddy," I said reassuring to Roxas as he glared at me while I looked him over.

"Well, well you look at that, you even have a piece of pepperoni stuck in your hair," I laughed as I plucked it out from his disarrayed blonde locks.

"Don't even!" he said as slapped it out of my hand sending it flying into the air as it landed a short distance away from us on the clean white rug.

_Wait a minute, white? As in, __**white**__ rug...? Don't look down, don't down. __**Nngh**__...too late... I couldn't help it. I ended up having to look down at Roxas' stained pants and sneakers anyways that were now covered all over in the crimson colored sauce from the pizza that I'd tossed earlier, and what's worse was that his footprints had led __**all **__**the **__**way**__ from the front door to the __**middle**__ of **the living** **room**. _I whistled lowly_. Oh, ****. Kimiko is __**soo**__ going to __**kill **__**me**__ when she gets home..._

"I can't look at this," I said as I covered one hand over my face avoiding the mess I'd helped create.

"What? You think you got it bad! _Look_. _At_. _Me_!" snapped Roxas.

"Yeah, but it's Kimiko's apartment and wait until she- I mean they-" Roxas cut me off short as he shouted, "_Thanks_. _A_. _Lot_! She's brining _Xion_ back with her too! _Aagh_!"

"Oh? And why should that matter? I thought you didn't have a crush on her?" I replied offhandedly.

Roxas' cheeks burned bright red as he countered my remark with a, "I do not!"

I smirked slightly as I took in them mess. "Uh-huh,"

I put my hands on my hips as I paced around Roxas' tracks. "Now, how to get these stains out of the carpet before they get home,"

"News flash, Axel. You don't. We don't have enough time, they'll be back like, in any second," Roxas replied agitatedly.

"Hmm, if I remember right it oughta work if I use some cold water and some ammonia," I replied thoughtfully as I held my palm along my jawline. "Hey, Roxas, lose the shoes, 'Kay?"

"What do you really think you can make this work?" Roxas asked grumpily as he kicked off his shoes.

"It's worth a shot," I said eyeing him as he walked around barefooted. "and don't go planting your keister on the couch either."

"Hey!" retorted Roxas.

"What? Do you want to end up scrubbing the couch too?" I asked arching one brow inquisitively as I watched him for a second before walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed a bowl and a small clear bottle. I proceeded to pour some cold water into it as I and mixed it with a tablespoon of ammonia. I quickly grabbed a clean white cloth on my way out as I prepared to start the grueling task.

"There's no way that you're gonna get that out before she gets home, you know?" Roxas replied as watched me as I kneeled in front of one the first of the many stains on the carpet.

"And you don't think I know that?" I replied as I dipped the cloth into the mixture and started to scrub it in. "But I'd rather try to than just sit here and do nothing about it,"

"Good luck," replied Roxas as he crossed his arms.

_Of all my stupid hair brained ideas I just had to go and do something like __**that**__,and now something like **this** happens... _I scrubbed it in roughly and another thought occurred to me and I hesitantly glanced toward the knees of my now **not** **so** **white** pants. I sighed. _Sheesh,_ _figures... talk about adding insult to injury..._

Both Roxas and I looked up as we heard a car pull into the driveway followed by the sound of the car doors shutting as the girls conversed.

_****..._

"Uhm, I'm seriously thinking of going and hiding right about now," Roxas muttered quietly.

"You're not only one," I replied as scrubbed faster and faster causing the stain to become worse.

_But was this about to work? **** no._

I slowly sat upon my knees as I heard the door began to open.

"I'm so glad that you were are able to come stay with me for a while," replied Kimiko as she was talking to Xion as they stepped through door. "I know it will only be awhile but still-"

Xion stopped in her tracks as took in the sight of the huge stain, Kimiko however hadn't caught on yet.

"Uhm, hello," I said still crouched before the mess as I waved nervously.

Kimiko stopped and turned to face me as she became aware of everyone's peculiar behavior. Her eyes went wide as she looked down at the mess and then looked back up at me and shouted, "_Axel_ _Lea_ _Flurry_ what in the **** did you do while I was gone?!"

I cringed at the sound of her voice as I looked away sheepishly and replied, "Uh, it's not what it looks like, honest,"

"Oh, and what exactly does it look to you?" Kimiko shouted as Xion kept her distance from us.

"Uh, he did it!" I bluffed as I pointed towards Roxas.

"Nice try dumb***. I caught you sneaking around doing something earlier and somehow I managed to get myself dragged right along into _your_ mess!" argued Roxas.

Xion giggled bashfully as she looked towards the blonde taking in his unusual appearance. Roxas' cheeks flushed darkly as he rubbed his greasy locks and self-consciously turned away.

"What happened to Roxas?" shot Kimiko.

"Umm, he uh... volunteered to stomp the trash down in the garbage can for me." I mumbled incoherently as I looked away from my girlfriend.

"_Lea- _what did you do to the garbage can?" she asked furiously.

_Oouch... _I flinched. _There she goes with the middle name thing again..._

I rubbed my red spikes apprehensively as I replied, "Well, I sorta made a mess while you were in the other room cleaning up earlier... and I- I accidentally ended up dumping the pizza on the floor. I thought I was able to get it cleaned up but-" I caught sight of Roxas' electric blue eyes as he glared angrily at me and I quickly shut up as he cut me off short then shouted, "You mean you _knew_ that was in there before you sent _me _out to do your dirty work!"

I laughed nervously as I looked towards the floor. _Man, oh man. My day just keeps getting better and better, boy am I ******..._

I put my hands up in the air. "Guys, I really am sorry. I didn't mean for this to get so out of hand,"

"I really can't deal with this right now," Kimiko replied agitatedly as she rubbed her temple. "_Axel-_ just _go_ _home_, and drop Roxas off along the way."

I sighed dejectedly. _Boy I really ****** things up good this time..._

"Come on Roxas," I said as I made my way towards the door.

"Kimiko, I really am sorry," I said apologetically. "I'll find a way to fix this mess, 'Kay?"

"How are going to fix this Axel?" Kimiko asked agitatedly. "This isn't even my own place, I rent it."

"Smooth move," Roxas grumbled as he joined me, his shoes in hand.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll figure out something. I guess we'll see you guys later," I said ashamedly as Roxas and I stepped outside then shut the door behind ourselves.

**To be continued**

* * *

**A/N:** I also want to note that this chapter is based off of something that had actually happened to me back when my husband abandoned me last July and he ended up moving out, which brings us back to the title '**Garbage** **Stomping** **101**' when I decided to take matters into my own hands and deal with it myself (thanks to all that). And, no I didn't end up a mess like Roxas did, but I can assure you I laughed my butt off (and I didn't get hurt either thankfully) and then I told my sister-in-law and her fiancé that I'd turn _that _event into a fanfic. Needless to say, they just kinda sat there and looked at me funny for a while. Oh, the joys of writing. xDDD


End file.
